


Your Favorite Things

by that_weird_girl



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - High School, Birthday, Boys Kissing, F/M, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Multi-Stories, Robbery, Romantic Fluff, Scary, Set Up, Sweet Sixteen, drive-in movies, first time saying I love you, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_weird_girl/pseuds/that_weird_girl
Summary: Three different stories for three different pairings.





	Your Favorite Things

* * *

*

Bang Bang Baby — _Mike and Stan go out for breakfast, or two characters in a dire situation and they confess before they both make it out._

*

Mike and Stan went to their favorite diner early on Saturday morning. It was a couple of blocks away from the college campus, a little place with just the right booth for Mike and Stan to occupy. They each ordered a breakfast platter and the waitress filled two oversized cups with coffee, then left them to discuss Mike’s fraternity.

He had pledged the previous year and got in easily. Stan was as supportive as he could be, but he was worried about terrible things happening to Mike, and Richie and Bill who pledged with him.

But nothing terrible happened and the three actually raved about being brothers in the house. Their support of the fraternity — and the sorority house too — was so good that eventually Beverly, Eddie, Ben, and even Stan decided to pledge to their respective houses.

Now Stan was stirring cream and sugar into his coffee as he talked to Mike about pledging. "Okay, can you just remind me of the stuff I have to do? I’m not going to eat a dog shit or suck your dick in front of _your_ brothers or anything like that."

Mike laughed and shook his head. "The pledges don’t have to do anything like that. There will be actual fun stuff to do that isn’t actually physically or mentally dangerous. The biggest thing you’ll have to do is plan the frat house Halloween party and the brothers usually end up helping anyway."

"That sounds good," Stan looked relieved, just as the front door opened with a _ding_!

"Everyone, this is a robbery. Put your fucking wallets on the table and your hands on the back of your heads and keep your eyes down. _Now_!"

There was a group of four — presumably men, from their body shapes. All were dressed in normal everyday clothes with rubber masks shapes like animal faces. Gorilla was keeping watch at the door, Cat was bringing out the employees and management, Parrot was going around to the tables, and Dog was cleaning out the register into a black bag.

When the bag was full, Dog began shouting at the employees who were forced out from the kitchen. "Come on, you assholes! Get out from back there! Everyone, out to the tables! Sit down, sit down! Put your wallets on the table and hands on the back of your head!"

"Just do as they say," Stan told Mike in a low whisper. He put his wallet on the table, then moved his hands around to the back of his head.

Mike nodded, and followed Stan’s directions. His boyfriend was always good and level headed in tough situations.

But it was hard to remain calm with all the yelling from the group of animals. Some of the customers would gasp or burst into tears when a gun was aimed at their table. The manager was shaking as he emptied the safe into a black bag. Mike and Stan kept their eyes on each other the whole time, feeling terrified deep down.

"Move it now!" Parrot yelled a few tables away, making Stan jump in surprise.

"It’s okay, Stan," Mike whispered as quietly as he could, so only his boyfriend could hear him. "We did what they said. They’re going to take our money — "

Parrot suddenly stomped over to them. The gun came down on the table and knocked back and forth between the two coffee cups. It tipped Mike’s cup over on the table and the coffee ran onto his lap while Stan’s cup went to the floor with a shatter. The sound made them both jump.

"You two — _shut up_! No one said anything about talking! So just shut up and look at the table or else! Understood?"

Mike went silent and Stan swallowed hard, and their eyes focused on the tabletop.

Parrot then gestured to Mike with his gun. "Alright, go ahead. Pick up the wallets and put them in the bag."

Mike did as he was told, not looking up as he moved quickly. Both of them had managed to sneak out their driver’s licenses and social security cards, because they could each cancel their bank cards and credit cards that day.

"Learned your lesson, didn’t you?" Parrot said as he went to the finish with the other table and get the last few. He cleared them out and the five animals were gone as quickly as they had arrived.

The manager quickly went to the phone and called the police. The employees and other customers were crying and holding each other, trying to be calm and supportive. Slowly, Mike’s eyes looked across the table and into Stan’s. His sweetheart had been watching him, tears down his cheeks and his lips quivering.

" _Baby_ — " Mike slid across his seat, his lap drenched with spilled coffee, and he squeezed into the booth with his boyfriend. He put his arms around Stan and held him tight, feeling Stan’s arms move around him.

Stan gasped into Mike’s shoulder and his hands gripped at his boyfriend’s tee. "Mike — "

"It’s okay. It’s okay, they’re gone. They took what they wanted and they’re gone now."

"Mike, they had guns. They were going to shoot  — "

"I know, Stan, but you can’t think about that. It will make you crazy. You are okay, I am okay, everyone else is okay. The police will be here soon to take statements and then we can go home. We can make breakfast at the house and stay in all day. It’s okay, Stan."

Stan sniffled into Mike’s tee and rubbed his nose against Mike’s shoulder. He tilted his head back and caught his boyfriend’s eyes. "I just want for you to be okay. I want to walk out of here with you, Mike. I...I love you, so much. If anything happened..."

They had said ‘I love you’ before, as they had known each other since middle school. With the Losers having a friendship like they did, it would be natural to love each other. But after what happened, after something so scary, it was different now.

"We’re both okay. Nothing bad happened," Mike nudged his nose against Stan’s. "And...and I love you. I love you too."

There were sirens calling out and lights flashing from police cars. With a sigh, Stan took out his pack of cigarettes and lit one, then handed the pack and lighter to Mike.

Mike took a puff from his cigarette and watched the police cars park outside the diner. "You know, I’m not really feeling hungry anymore. And I need to change my pants anyway, since that asshole spilled coffee on them. So how about we talk to the police, then go back to the frat house and get back in bed for the day?"

Stan nodded. "Yeah, I think I need that."

"I think I need that too. And maybe a dry cleaner," Mike joked.

*

Sweet Sixteen —  _Beverly waits for Ben at her sweet sixteen, or one character finds an old record and asks the other one to dance._

*

It was the day of Beverly’s sweet sixteen party.

Her mother had rented out the Derry bingo hall for the evening. The color theme was white, pink, silver and gold. The room was decorated with streamers, an big arch of balloons over the doorway, there was a DJ and a two different buffet tables, and there would be a beautiful cake to share.

Beverly let her mother escort her to the beauty salon, where her nails were filed and painted, her hair was brushed and teased and rolled and dried and styled even more. The ladies at the shop put on eyeshadow and blush, mascara and lipstick, and spritzed her with perfume. And when she got home, her mother zipped her up into an elegant bubblegum pink gown with spaghetti straps and a skirt to her knees.

"I’m so happy you’re letting me do this for you," the former Mrs. Marsh brushed a curl from Beverly’s face. "It’s the very least I can do after...you know, after everything."

Beverly knew she was referring to all those terrible years with her father, who was finally long gone. She smiled at her mother instead of continuing to think back. "Thanks for doing this, Mom."

The house phone was ringing and her mother stepped away to answer. Beverly turned around to look at her reflection in the full length mirror. It was nice to dress up and be an elegant lady for once. She gave a little twirl, wondering what if would be like to spin on the dance floor with Ben.

Now earlier while Beverly was at the salon, the boys were making their way to Stan’s house to get ready. The invitations requested formal attire, so they had their freshly ironed slacks and button downs and ties, their hair combed and gelled. What a bunch of handsome boys they were!

But while his friends got ready, Ben was on the phone. He had been trying to make contact with a store owner about a particular purchase for some time. He was finally able to get a hold of this item.

"Where are Richie and Eddie at?" Bill asked as Mike adjusted his tie for him.

Mike shook his head. "Some questions are better left unanswered," he said and Bill paused, then made a gagging face.

Ben suddenly gasped from the desk chair, the phone pressed to his ear. "You have it? Can you hold it for me? Okay, that’s great! Thank you. I’m on my way. Bye."

Ben hung up his phone, then leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. He covered his face with his hands and let out a sigh of relief.  "They have it! And the owner said he can hold it for me. But the shop is over an hour away and then that’s another hour hour coming back. Which means I would have to go  _now_  so I’m not that late for Bev’s party."

"Do you want me go with you? We can take my truck," Mike asked as Ben moved over to the bed where his clothes were laid out and began to change.

Ben paused to think about it. "No, that’s okay. I’m already going to be at least an hour late and I don’t want to keep you from the party. I’ll get changed now so I’ll be ready when I get back."

"Are you sure?" Mike said.

"I am, but thanks anyway. I appreciate it," Ben gave him a smile.

It took a few minutes, but he was able to change his clothes and slip on his formal shoes. "Alright, guys, I’m going! See you all at the bingo hall!" Ben called out and went out the door, down the steps, and to his car.

Beverly's party did start on time and all the RSVPed guests began to arrive. She greeted them at the door and thanked their for their gifts. She drank sherbet punch and ate from the buffet tables. She smiled at her mother’s speech and accepted the silver charm for her bracelet. It was a nice party, but she was a little disappointed at the lack of her boyfriend.

While slow dancing with Stan, Beverly checked the clock of her thin wrist watch and sighed. She looked at the door again, hoping to see a familiar face coming in. "Did Ben say how long he was going to be?" she asked Stan again.

"All I know is that Ben went to go pick something up and he would be late, but he was coming right back," Stan repeated what he knew. "He will be here. You know that Ben wouldn’t miss your birthday."

"I know he wouldn’t. I just wonder what was so important that he had to go?" Beverly sighed.

The song began to fade away and Stan stretched out his arm to give Beverly a little spin, like the one she did in front of her mirror. And that was when she heard the next song begin to play and the words that sang out.

_Happy birthday / Happy birthday baby /_

_Oh I love you so /_

_Sixteen candles / Make a lovely light /_

"What?" Beverly looked towards the DJ. And there by the stage, right by the speaker, was Ben. He was a little out of breath and dressed in black slacks and pink shirt that matched her dress.

"Excuse me," Stan whispered in her ear and dismissed himself to the table with the others.

Ben crossed the dance floor, with a smile that he was struggling to keep relaxed. But he was clearly proud of what he had done. "Happy birthday, Beverly," he said when he reached her.

She grinned at him. "Where have you been?"

"I’m sorry for being late, but I had to go out of town to get this gift for you," Ben explained. He gestured back to the DJ. "I know how much you love this song and wanted to play it tonight, but you couldn’t find the album anywhere. So I had to drive out of town to this shop and I came back here as soon as I can."

"You did that for me?" she asked, very surprised. "Did you know this was the song I wanted to dance to with you?"

Ben blushed very hard then. "Oh, uh...no. No, I did not. I just thought you liked it."

"I do, but I wanted it to be for us."

"Well then...Beverly, will you dance with me?" Ben held out his hand.

"Of course," she agreed and took his hand.

Her boyfriend led her right to the center of the floor and drew her in close — hand in hand with one of his arms around her waist. As they swayed together, he brought himself in closer and gave her a kiss on her blush dusted cheek. "I love you, Beverly. Happy birthday."

"I love you too," Beverly said.

She didn’t need to worry about making a wish that night. She already had everything she needed.

_You're only sixteen but you're my teenage queen /_

_You're the prettiest, the loveliest girl I've ever seen /_

_Sixteen candles in my heart will glow /_

_Forever and ever / For I love you so /_

*

At The Drive-In —  _Richie wants to ask Eddie to be his boyfriend, or a confession said in anger that leads to a first kiss. (Or said in frustration, how about that?)_

*

"Do either of you want to come to the snack stand with me?" Bill asked.

Eddie shook his head, holding up the little cardboard container of jalapeño nachos. Richie shook his head, a disgruntled look on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Alright, I’ll be back in a minute," Bill said and he shut the truck passenger door behind him.

The overhead light turned off and the inside of the car was silent except for the faint crackle of the radio. Finally, Richie reached forward and twisted the knob to silence everything. He just wanted to go home and hide in his bed. He sat back with his arms crossed over his chest, not saying anything.

They were at the drive-in for the ‘back-to-school’ weekend special — a double feature with half off tickets when a student or teacher ID was presented. Richie had asked Eddie to go with him, because he had planned to make this a night to remember. But then Bill came over, claiming that Stan and Mike were making out and that being their third wheel was not as exciting as it sounded. And he hopped into the truck with them and spent the whole first feature putting moves on Eddie.

Richie couldn't believe that Eddie was going for all this shit Bill was doing. He couldn’t believe that Bill would try something like this when he knew how Richie felt about Eddie. Bill knew that this was the night that Richie was going to ask Eddie to be his boyfriend.

A couple of minutes had passed, with Richie sitting quiet and Eddie finishing off his food. He popped a gooey chip into his mouth and chewed for a moment, watching Richie for a few moments before he spoke. "What is your problem tonight?" he asked.

"I don’t have a problem. But if I did, it would be all of you guys," Richie replied.

"Why? What did we do?"

Richie looked at him and watched as Eddie put down his nacho container and picked up his drink to take a slurp from the straw. "Well, Bev and Ben are off on a date somewhere instead of watching the movies with all of us. And Stan and Mike are sucking face in Mike’s truck, so Bill had to come over and sit with us. And then he was all over you during the movie, even though I had asked just  _you_  to come with me. So if I had to guess, that’s my problem."

"So the problem is Bill, right?" Eddie guessed.

"Yes! I didn’t want anyone in the truck with us tonight. I — I just — you don’t seem to — I’ve been trying —  _fuck_!"

Eddie reached out and touched Richie’s arm. "Pick a line and go with it!" he told Richie.

"You think I don’t want to? I wanted to tell you since before school ended. But we had study programs and finals and all this stuff going on, so I thought  _I’ll just tell Eds during the summer_. And then you and your mom were gone all summer. So I figured  _I’ll just wait until he comes back and I can say it then_. And I practiced what I wanted to say, over and over, a million times and it seemed so easy."

Eddie seemed surprised. "What did you want to say?"

Richie took a deep breath in and let it out slow. Oh, what he would do for a cigarette now.

"Rich, it's just you and me right now. We’ve been friends since the sandbox days and that means we can always talk. You can say anything you want to me. Nothing has ever stopped you before."

"Yeah, but Eds, it’s different now. You might hate me because of what I want to say and I can’t lose you because of that."

"I won’t hate you. You know that," Eddie reassured him. "Come on, talk to me."

Richie took another deep breath and let one back out. He turned his body towards Eddie and looked right into his deep brown doe eyes. "Eddie...you are perfect in every way. No one can even compete with you. And I don’t like it when other guys get close to you like that because...I want to be the one close to you like that."

Eddie gave Richie a soft smile. "You do?"

Richie moved a little closer and put his hand on Eddie’s. "Will you be my boyfriend?" he asked.

The smile on Eddie’s face widened into a grin. He then reached up to cup Richie’s cheek and he leaned in to kiss him, to give him their first kiss. It was soft and warm like the summer breeze, and there was absolutely a little spark of electricity in the kiss. When they broke apart, Eddie could see Richie was a little cross eyed and there was a smile on the corners of his lips.

"Is that a yes or no?" Richie asked.

"Oh, I think you know the answer," Eddie said and leaned in for another kiss.

This time, Richie moved in closer to Eddie and caught his soft round chin in his hand. A little tilt of his heads let Richie’s tongue slip into Eddie’s mouth. This kiss tasted like Richie’s cigarettes and Eddie’s jalapeño nachos, and there was a  _delectable_ sigh shared between them.

There was a flash of overhead light and the two broke apart. They looked over Richie’s shoulder to the door. Bill was holding it open, with Beverly poking her head in at his side. They had identical smirks across their faces.

"Aw, look at how cute they are. And they’re making out already!" Beverly teased.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were having a date night out with Haystack," Richie demanded, completely baffled.

Beverly laughed and shook her head. "Do you really think I was about to miss the night that my best friend finally asks his dream boy to be his boyfriend?"

It started to click into place. "Wait, this was a setup? You guys had this planned? Even you?" Richie looked to Eddie.

Eddie nodded and smiled at Richie. "Well, you were taking too long. Bill told me before summer that you were going to ask me and I’ve been home for weeks, but you never said anything. So we came up with this plan of Bill getting in the truck with us and him touching me and talking to me so you’d get mad and finally ask me. And here we are. You’re not mad, right?"

Richie shook his head. What a scheme his boyfriend had made! "No, I’m...I’m just surprised. You think you’re pretty clever, don’t you?"

"I  _am_ very clever," Eddie smirked at him, leaning up for another kiss. "Now where were we?"

"Hm. Well, we should probably go now before we see too much," Beverly poked her elbow into Bill’s side and squeezed away from the truck.

"Have a nice night," Bill told them and he closed the door, letting his friends slip back into the darkness.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, this is so late! I am sooo sorry that it took so long to complete this! Filled for reddiesetandgo on the It2FicExchange on tumblr! Thank you for the prompts, my dear! Xo
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ that-weird-girls-blog


End file.
